Papyrus/Disbelief
|papyrus}}|Papyrus, talking to Chara/Frisk}} Disbelief Papyrus (also known as Genocide Papyrus) is an AU version that was created via a rumor about Papyrus, where he is the final boss instead of Sans in the Genocide Route. Sans stops Papyrus from fighting the protagonist in snowdin and tries to do it himself but dies. Physical description What happens if Sans dies before encountering him in the Judgement Hall? You will have to fight Papyrus on a Genocide/No Mercy run, causing Papyrus to become the brother who fights you in the corridor. That’s the idea behind Disbelief Papyrus, who has now lost all belief and faith he had that humans could be good, and now is out to get revenge for the death of his brother and friends. Papyrus is now wearing Sans's jacket and his right eye glows orange. He is also crying. The rest of him is the same as the regular Papyrus. The story can range from Paps still thinking you can change until moments before death, to him truly trying to kill you. Papyrus is often shown wearing Sans's hoodie, and wielding a bone about as long as he is tall. In Battle His battle starts when you keep on doing genocide route, instead of Papyrus fighting you at Snowdin, Sans does. The reason why he would do this is because he don't want to watch his brother and his friends die over, and over, and over. So he stopped Papyrus, and tried take care of the human, but he died, so Papyrus has to watch his friends die... During his Pre-battle, he explain things that he is feeling during the whole thing. For the music playing in any phases, here it is, in all one video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpjzRrLBAp8 Phase One His battle becomes a bit harder, and he has gaster blasters. He still believes Frisk is a good person on that phase, and trys not to hurt them. Your attacks will be blocked by Papyrus's bone ( Why not dodge?: He's not good at it. ) he can sometimes use some of Genocide Sans' attack, and bones can be Blue or orange. In the halfway, Papyrus' bone would start to break, the more you fight, he knows when it will break, when it breaks in half, Phase 2 starts. Phase Two He is holding one half of his bone in the air, sometimes spinning the other half. There is different music to the other phases. His bone is broken and his attacks are extreme. He is able to move the bullet board and the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY buttons. He eventually replaces all of your items with Spaghetti. It heals nothing He cannot be spared. Phase 3 Before this phase, Papyrus will 'give up' until he realises that he is the Great Papyrus. He is then able to bring a copy of Sans and later, a copy of Undyne back from the dead, although not forever. One fist is in the air, the other is by his side. Sans and Undyne are fighting alongside him. The attacks in this phase are mostly average, but some of them are extremely unfair. His stats are 9999 each. His special attack is both Sans and Papyrus wearing COOL DUDE clothes while playing pong with your SOUL and some bones. Undyne is revived after the special attack. At the end of the phase, Papyrus realizes that the copies of Sans and Undyne are not real and apologizes to them. Phase Four: His battle body is damaged and his arms are by his side. He uses normal attacks for most of the phase and he can be killed at the end of this phase. He believes in you again in this phase and tells you that you can still have a good ending by sparing him. He still believes in you even if you kill him. He uses abnormal attacks, such as basketballs and racecars. Gallery Disbelief.png Jacket pap.gif s.png|Disbelief Papyrus, by Tem2The2Temmie disbelief_papyrus_by_dimander-d9p11de (1).png|Fan Art of Papyrus ( don't know who it's by ) DisbeliefPapyrusby GreenSheep.png|*Disbelief Papyrus by GreenSheep WIN_20170306_19_51_59_Pro (2).jpg|Fanart of Disbelief Papyrus (Drawing by; Cool Dude MrZephyr128) 99AE77qQppJwW7HNUOwSk0rCBEizkVfc8FdQBLpsgo0.jpg Disbelief Papyrus.jpg DisbeliefDustySprite.png|A custom Disbelief Papyrus overworld sprite, created by GoldenDust66. Variations Disbelief Papyrus have been seen in many different varieties in many AUs. *'Underswap Disbelief Sans': *'Storyshift Disbelief Asriel': *'Vanosstale Disbelief CaRtOoNz': *'KoopalingTale Disbelief Larry' *'Underfell Disbelief Papyrus' *'Friendstale Disbelief James' Gallery Underswap - Disbelief Sans.png|Disbelief Sans|link=Sans/Underswap/Disbelief Underswap - Disbelief.png|Ditto. (OLD) Rei don't believe in you no more.png|Disbelief Asriel|link=Asriel Dreemurr/Storyshift/Disbelief DisbelfPotato.jpeg Vanosstale Extra - Disbelief CaRtOoNz.png|Disbelief CaRtOoNz DisbeliefNotchMinertale.jpg|Disbelief Notch Minertale ufb.png LarryDisbelief.png|The sprites of Disbelief Larry Koopa Thephasez.png Trivia *The idea of Disbelief Papyrus may have been inspired from Swaptale, since Toriel had killed Neutral Sans by accident. *The sprite shown is the most common sprite for him, though some make their own. *The original creator of Disbelief (Liquid Mog (Originally known as Venom Sans)) has transfered ownership to FlamesAtGames, the creator of the animation. * The description of the spaghetti reads: * (You take a big bite.) * (Your face reflexively scrunches up.) * (It's even worse than last time...) * All those timelines. All those dates. All those friendships. * (Come now, you don't miss them.) *red text Why else would we be here? =) Category:Community Generated Category:Community Shared Category:Papyrus Category:Other forms Category:Skeletons Category:Special Event Category:Heroes Category:Disbelief Category:Genocide